Precious Things
by Just.Believe.In.Butterflies
Summary: When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.
1. Navy Grace

I don't own anything, really, this is a spin off of one of my other pieces 'Spirals Out of Control' someone asked me if I could do a story like it where Christian as the girl from the very beginning and not 17 years after or whatever. So here is my attempt, it may suck, but bare with me please. As always, timelines probably screwed up. Please tell me what you think about it!

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Navy Grace**

 **June 17th, 11:21 PM, Seattle Grace Mercy West** **Hospital**

Christian Grey sat in one of the most uncomfortable seats he had sat in throughout all of his twenty-three years on the planet. He sat in the delivery room ward of the hospital, panic raced through his veins he looked up at his bodyguard Jason Taylor; although, he had only employed the man for the last year and a half (ever since he made is first billion dollars at Grey Enterprise and Holdings) he knew that the man was a father. Probably would have been a damn good one if his ex wasn't such a child hoarder.

"How did you do it Taylor?" Christian asked, running his hands through is hair, the man held in a smirk.

"She kicked me out of the delivery room... said I was freaking her out more." Taylor answered gruffly. Christian groaned, tugging on his hair more. The woman that was giving birth to Christian's first child was one of his submissives. She had already signed off her parental rights and landed herself in jail when she had purposefully put herself in premature labor after taking a nice dose of hardcore drugs, what type of drugs Christian didn't know and frankly didn't want to know. All he wanted to know was that his child was going to be alright. His child. Christian tugged on his hair some more, mumbling a billion curse words under his breath. Time ticked by slowly, creating more hysteria for the controlling man that had no control in this situation.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Thirty minutes.

Forty minutes pass by and finally a nurse comes walking into the waiting area.

"Christian Grey?" Christian stood and came walking over to the nurse, the pretty woman had chocolate colored skin and her long brown hair pulled back in a tight braid, she wore pink scrubs and was smiling a wide, toothy smile. "Are you ready to meet your daughter? If you come back to the NICU.."

"I have a daughter... fuck... a daughter..." The nurse's smile faltered, but only for a moment as she turned and saw the man smiling and looking upwards. "It's a girl... Taylor... call my mom?" Christian offered, the other man nodded slightly, but watched intently as the man he was supposed to be protecting disappeared into the back.

Christian looked at his daughter as she lay inside the incubator. She was tiny and pinkish, but beautiful in every way.

"Sir, your daughter is healthy despite being only 35 weeks. We just want to want to watch her breathing and heart rate, just to make sure there aren't any complications. Have you decided on a name?" The doctor asked, Christian nodded his eyes welling with tears.

"Navy... uh Navy Grace Trevelyan Grey. My assistant was all to happy to pick out the name." Christian smiled, he slid his fingers into the hole the incubator provided and touched his daughter's hand.

"Navy Grace Trevelyan Grey it is, pretty name for a pretty girl." The doctor smiled.

Four weeks later Navy Grace Trevelyan Grey, 5.3 pounds and 13.4 inches born on June 18th at 12:02 a.m. finally got to go home.

 **Four and a half years later:**

Christian Grey frowned as he was preparing to leave the office, Andrea had given him his schedule for the next day and he had just read 'Interview: Kathrine Kavanagh' on the list of things to do. He was not pleased, how had that girl gotten the interview anyway. Christian let out a sigh as he finished ghosting over his schedule. Meetings, more meetings, an interview, and then more meetings. Damn. With a frustrated sigh he allowed himself to glance at the clock 5:42 p.m. Shit, he was going to be late. Christian rose from his seat grabbed his jacket, phone, laptop and brief case before leaving his office and locking the door. Nodding goodnight to Andrea and Ros, and stopping to grab Taylor he made his way down to the parking lot a single girl on his mind.

Four and a half years ago he cut off all ties with Elena Lincoln, with the exception of his mother, because Elena had offered to 'show Navy the ropes' when she got old enough and Christian finally saw what he did with that woman was wrong. Navy helped him see that even as she lay clinging to life in the NICU, she had seemed fine the first night but the second night she stopped breathing, a few moments later her heart stopped beating, and Christian felt himself grow faint. For the next week the doctors tried to find out what was wrong with her, what other else than asthma mixed in with already underdeveloped lungs. Tens of breathing treatments and steroid shots later she was good as new. A couple of weeks with perfect nights later and she was on her way home. Four years later and Christian still worried about his little girl's breathing even though all she needed was an inhaler twice a day.

Christian was riding the elevator up fifteen minutes later, he had set his brief case on the ground, knelt down and opened his arms as he heard the patter of tiny footsteps approach. Finally his copper headed little girl was in his arms. Christian smiled as he pulled his daughter closer and stood. Deciding to walk towards the dinner table, where a half-eaten plate of mac-n-cheese sat waiting for the little one to finish. Christian sat his daughter back into her seat and slid into his own as Gail placed a plate in front of him. He listened patiently as his daughter babbled on and on about the zoo her day nanny had taken her to that day. He smiled as she animatedly described the animals and their noises for him. For a four year old she was brilliant, she already knew her ABCs; how to count to thirty, the forties always got her; and knew how to write Navy (as long as she had help because most of the time it wasn't too legible.) Christian was proud of his daughter, and couldn't express how happy he was that she was having a safe childhood compared to his own. She was the most precious thing to him, if someone hurt her he would probably kill them.

Christian smirked as his daughter's grey colored eyes began to droop closed, and her head started bobbing up and down. He stood up and motioned to Gail that he wasn't done, before picking his daughter up once more and taking her to her bedroom, where he helped her brush her teeth and dress for bed. Once he had her tucked into her navy comforter and kissed her forehead she was out. Her copper hair creating a halo that he knew would be a pain for Emma to brush out in the morning, but he really didn't want to wake his daughter up to pull it back for her. No it was much better to keep Navy asleep and deal with the tangles in the morning.

Perhaps he could take half a day... Yes, he'd leave right after the interview and take Navy back to the zoo or maybe to the aquarium. She liked the fish, although the sharks scared her. Maybe he'd do that.


	2. Monsters

I don't own anything, really, this is a spin off of one of my other pieces 'Spirals Out of Control' someone asked me if I could do a story like it where Christian as the girl from the very beginning and not 17 years after or whatever. So here is my attempt, it may suck, but bare with me please. As always, timelines probably screwed up. Please tell me what you think about it!

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Monsters**

Navy woke up in alarm, tears streaming down her face, she had dreamt of monsters- the same monsters now flooded her bedroom. Dark, shadowy figures stood as tall as her daddy and Mr. Taylor, even taller than Miss Mae and Ms. Gale. With a scream she tossed off her covers and rushed down the hall, the clock that she couldn't read read the time 3:37. With a small push she opened her father's door, which was never latched, and rushed in. She stumbled to her father's bed and attempted to climb onto. Christian woke when a small hand tugged onto his, he rolled over slightly to see his daughter crying and trying to pull herself onto his bed

"Navy baby, what's wrong?"

"Monsters! Monsters daddy!" Christian felt his heart pull as his daughter struggled to calm herself, and he found himself pulling her onto his bed. Navy instantly tucked herself into her father's chest and buried her head into his neck, now sobbing in fright.

"Navy baby any monster would have to be a very silly monster to attack the Princess." Christian cooed, rocking her closer to him. Never in any of his four years of being a father did Christian wish for Navy to have a nightmare, or see anything that would frighten her. Not that the little girl was afraid of much, she found everything but snakes and spiders interesting, but Hell would have to have frozen over before any snake or spider made it within looking distance of his precious Navy. This was her first monster nightmare, and Christian was having trouble processing it himself.

"Navy, let's go check out those monsters? How about that?" Christian asked, a horrified sound emitted from Navy as she did a half scream and half sob as Christian was about to stand. The man held his daughter in fright, what could have scared her so much that she can't even go back into her bedroom? There was a knock on the door, Navy screamed a little more at the sound, but Christian was able to keep her somewhat still, as the four year old was squirming for safer grounds as he called for whoever was at the door to come in.

It was Taylor, with Gail in tow with some warm milk. Christian fought the urge to hug Gail as she was able to calm the four year old in Christian's arms with the bottle of milk. Gail and Taylor had been godsends in the first year of Navy's life. Gail had seemed to know exactly what Navy needed whenever Christian couldn't figure out what was the matter with the child. Taylor was never against running out in the middle of the night for pacifiers or more milk, besides as Navy began to grow and walk Taylor and Ryan were extremely helpful in keeping up with the active, and _very_ fast toddler. Both were still very protective and helpful when it came to the young heiress. With Navy no longer squirming and sobbing Christian was able to see his daughter's grey colored eyes pool with unshed tears, as her face, red from the tears and crying, was slightly puffy in some areas. Christian began to pray that a late-night nebulizer session would not be needed, between the reddened face and the way Navy was breathing he was getting ready to order Taylor to hook up the machine, but thankfully with the sippy cup full of warm milk and Christian's rocking Navy not only began to calm, but she was asleep within a matter of minutes.

"Sir?" Taylor asked, clearly wondering what to do with the young girl.

"I'm going to let her stay in here tonight, Taylor, I don't want her waking up alone and scared again." Christian said softly, both Taylor and Gail nodded before turning to walk out of the room.

"Taylor? Gail?" Christian called, the two stopped and he smiled, "Thanks." Gail smirked, over the years her boss had grown up a lot, and most of that growing up had been because of the sleeping red-head in his arms.

"You're welcome, Mr. Grey." Gail grinned, before returning to her bedroom with Taylor.

 **000..000**

Anastasia Steele stopped to run her fingers through her hair once more, Kate seemed adamant that a good first-impression was crucial for this interview, and the normally perky blond was down with the flu. Of course. So now she had to go in her best friend's place because of a pair of begging eyes. Damn her. With the notebook and questions clutched in her hand Ana walked into the lobby of Christian Grey's office. Everyone was so... blond... and professional looking, suddenly Ana felt a bit out of place.

"Yes? May I help you?" the tall, _blond_ , woman asked from behind the desk.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here for the interview with Christian Grey. Kathrine Kavanagh, but I'm not Kathrine... I'm Anastasia Steele... Kathrine is sick, but she couldn't miss the inter-" Ana was cut off by another woman who was opening the doors to an office in the back.

"Of course, the 12:45 interview with Kathrine Kavanagh. Mr. Grey will see you now." The woman in the back spoke.

"But I'm not Kath-" The first woman took Ana's coat and began to lead her through the doors as Ana spoke. "rine, I'm Ana." Ana breathed as she looked around the office. It was nice, nicer than any of the office she had seen in Portland. But then again she was only a senior at a university, she wasn't supposed to be able to have gotten an interview with the most eligible bachelor in the United States, she wasn't supposed to have four interviews lined up for three different, but well known, publishing companies. She wasn't supposed to be anything just yet, but here she was.

With newfound confidence Ana strode proudly into the office, only to find herself face flat on the floor. _Then again it was Kate who had gotten the interview in the first place._

"Oh my god, are you alright?" a manly voice asked, Ana looked up and into the most beautiful set of gray eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah, I think." Ana said wearily, "Anastasia Steele." The man chuckled dryly as Ana held her hand out for him to shake, even though he had pulled her off his office floor a moment ago.

"Christian Grey, I do believe we have an interview to get over with." Christian smiled, suddenly Ana's throat and mouth went dry and suddenly she was being pulled into the Christian Grey charm.

"Yeah... to get over with." Ana muttered softly.


	3. Zoo Trouble

I don't own anything, really, this is a spin off of one of my other pieces 'Spirals Out of Control' someone asked me if I could do a story like it where Christian as the girl from the very beginning and not 17 years after or whatever. So here is my attempt, it may suck, but bare with me please. As always, timelines probably screwed up. Please tell me what you think about it!

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Zoo Trouble**

Christian was daydreaming about the English Lit major, with brunette hair and bright blue eyes that he met just two days before. His meetings had won out against his zoo visit with his daughter, and now he was supposed to be making it up for her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Pengwns! I wanna see tha penguwns!" Navy shouted, her grey eyes lit with excitement as the SUV pulled into the half-full zoo. Christian couldn't rent the entire zoo out on such short notice, but he was able to keep the number of visitors down to a certain number at any given moment with a large donation to the zoo/aquarium society of whatever for either zoo or aquarium. Which enabled him and the security team to keep Navy safer while they are at the zoo or aquarium. Christian looked over at his daughter, for some reason he couldn't totally focus on her. Anastasia Steele kept creeping to his mind, her blue eyes stared back at him every time he closed his eyes.

"Navy, baby be patient." Christian warned, as much as he wanted to spoil his little girl, he didn't want to create a monster, and four and a half year old Navy understood the tone in her father's voice and began to stop bouncing in her seat and began to murmur all the things she knew about her favorite creature. The penguin. Christian grinned as he began to listen to his daughter quietly prattle on about penguins, personally Christian hated the creatures. The penguin room was always at a freezing temperature to help mock the cold of the south pole, and Navy hated putting on her jacket, but Christian couldn't stand the thought of Navy being in the cold room without one. Besides that the creatures smelled like bird poo, constantly fresh bird poo, and they were obnoxiously loud. Christian dreaded going in there, but to see Navy coo over the creatures was worth the pain of going into the- probably- disease ridden room.

Once they were checked into the zoo the security team walked with two ahead, Christian to one side of Navy, Taylor to the other side of Navy with Ryan and Sawyer bringing up the rear. Navy wasn't going to wander off anywhere. Christian kept Navy's hand in his if he wasn't holding her, which wasn't often because the tiny girl couldn't see over most of the banisters if Christian wasn't holding her up to see. Navy giggled at the elephants as they decided to spray Taylor and Ryan in water. Christian cringed as Taylor and Ryan were soaked with the water/elephant nose juice. Taylor cursed while Ryan groaned, but both men decided that the giggles coming from Navy was worth the soak, besides, it wasn't too bad out- they'd dry off shortly. Christian shook his head when Ryan reached out to take Navy, who shrieked before burying herself in Christian's arms. But when her dad jokingly went to hand her over Navy kicked, her foot connecting with Christian's side causing him to loosen his grip. Taking advantage of that Navy dropped to the ground and scrambled away. Quickly running from all six adults in the group.

"Navy! Navy stop! Navy come back!" Christian shouted, but his precious daughter was gone.

 **000..000**

Ana rolled her eyes as Kate, Ethan and Jose were cracking perverted jokes. The four adults found themselves at the Seattle Zoo after Kate and Ethan's mom suckered them into babysitting their cousin's kid, and the two Kavanaghs were all too eager to share their pain with their other friends.

"Shouldn't you guys be, oh I don't know, being adults around the child?" Ana asked, motioning to the blonde headed boy that was busy looking at pictures of an ostrich then turning to look at the actual ostrich.

"He doesn't know what we are talking about Ana-Banana, it's fine." Ethan shrugged with a mad grin on his face. The group found it odd that the zoo was nearly empty, ordinarily it was filled to the brim with people; however, they just assumed that there was a bad weather report that they hadn't seen.

"Yeah, Ana, live a little." Kate chuckled, flaring her eyes. "Eric! No! Do not put your arm inside the cage!" Kate shouted, the six year old turned and grinned at Kate only to try and do it again.

"Eric! Urg!" Ana smirked and turned only to have a copper headed little girl run into her legs. Ana only stayed on her feet because Jose was able to grab onto her waist and one of her arms and keep her somewhat balanced. The little girl however was sent to the ground in a flurry of motion.

"Whoa! Hey there sugar!" Ethan called as the little girl sat up on her bum and began to look around at her surroundings with wide grey colored eyes. Her chest was heaving, as if she was breathing heavily, Ana noticed.

"Hey there, what's your name? My name's Ana." The little girl seemed to relax, but she was still breathing heavily, and hadn't answered her.

"Oh, ok. Let's just breathe, how about that. Deep breath in! Deep breath out! There you go, atta girl." Ana kept breathing in a loud manner to help guide the girl. Once she seemed to be breathing semi-normally the little girl looked at Ana with a wide smile.

"My daddy was chasing me... but now he's not... did I win?" Navy asked, turning to look behind her. Ana and Kate looked at each other. _A lost child?_ Eric was all too enthused about the little girl who looked a little smaller than he was, but a playmate nonetheless.

"I'm Eric, what's your name?"

"Navy. Navy Grace." Navy smiled, Eric grinned.

"Let's go look at the bird!" Eric shouted, grabbing Navy's arm and pulling her to look at the large bird that inhabited the enclosure.

"Jose and I will go to the front of the park, see if anyone reported the missing kid." Ethan offered.

"Good idea, Ana can you stay with them, I'm going to go ask some of the families around here if they are missing a child." Kate stated, Ana nodded before turning to watch the two kids play in front of the ostrich enclosure.

The group dispersed, and while Kate made it to the other end of the park to check with other moms. Ethan went to the front entrance of the park to check with security and Jose went to check with security at the back entrance. Ethan made it to the giraffes before he noticed a man calling out for a little girl named 'Navy' remembering what the copper headed girl introduced herself as Ethan turned around to speak to him.

"Hey man! Did you lose a little redheaded girl? Like two foot? Overalls and a navy shirt?" Ethan asked, as he jogged up to the large balding man. The man seemed genuinely relieved to hear of the girl.

"Yes, Navy Grace Grey, is she with you?" The man asked peering around to see if he can spot the little girl.

"No she's with my friend and my cousin- he's six and they are playing by the ostrich enclosure. Some of us left our group to go find security and see if she'd been reported missing." Ethan said, turning to lead the man to the enclosure.

Jose had made it as far south as the tigers when he noticed two men shouting for a lost girl.

"Hey dudes! Missing a kid? Redhead? Grey eyes?" Jose asked, one of the two- the sandy blond headed one- jogged up to him and pulled a picture out of his wallet. It was the little girl alright.

"She's our boss's daughter, do you know where she is?" The man asked.

"Yeah, she's with one of our friends and their cousin. She's fine, hyperventilated a bit, but fine." Jose shrugged as he led the way to the ostriches. Meanwhile with Kate, she had found a man that was missing Navy as well. So four of the six adults had all spoken to one of the group members before the group members began to lead the way to the ostriches where Ana, Eric and Navy were hanging out.

 **000**

Panic was welling up inside Christian. As active as his daughter was, he didn't realize that she could run so fast that they would lose her. There were six adults there to help keep Navy close to them as possible, and they failed. He failed. He let Navy out of his arms. He failed his little girl. His team had split up in hopes of finding Navy before some pedophile did, Ryan and Sawyer went together while Strong and Marks went on their own, and Taylor stayed with him. He was so worried about Navy that he felt sick. She had never run off before. Usually they were able to halt the little girl before she went anywhere without them.

What if someone took her?

What if she fell and hurt herself?

What if she needed her inhaler? Christian felt sicker as he reached into his pocket and gripped onto the inhaler. Bumps and bruises would heal, but if she stopped breathing then she'd be in serious trouble.

"Navy!" Taylor hollered, they were by the ostriches now. Which didn't make sense to Christian because Navy didn't like how long the legs were on the things, they creeped her out.

"I'm sorry, did you just yell for Navy?" Someone asked, Christian turned toward the speaker. It was the brunette that fell into his office... Anastasia...

"Yes, have you seen her?" Christian asked, his worry for his daughter overcoming his attraction to the clumsy English Lit major.

"Yeah actually, she's over here, playing with Kate's cousin Eric. She got suckered into taking him to the park along with her brother. Jose and I tagged along because I was begged and Jose wanted landscape photos for his portfolio." Ana rambled, Christian couldn't help his smirk, she really was adorable. As he peaked around Ana, however, his daughter playing with the boy caught his eye.

"Navy!" Christian shouted, the little girl turned her head and a smile broke over her face.

"Daddy!" Navy shouted, Ana was stunned. He was a dad? He didn't seem like the dad type, but, Ana supposed, anything can change. Christian pulled the little girl into his arms, hugging her tightly before pulling his head away to stare into his daughter's eyes.

"Don't you ever run off like that again, do you hear me Navy Grace? I was worried sick." Christian ordered. Shyly Navy nodded.

"Wait... what's going on?" Ethan asked as he walked up with the balding man to see another man hugging the redhead.


	4. Lost Things

I don't own anything, really, this is a spin off of one of my other pieces 'Spirals Out of Control' someone asked me if I could do a story like it where Christian as the girl from the very beginning and not 17 years after or whatever. So here is my attempt, it may suck, but bare with me please. As always, timelines probably screwed up. Please tell me what you think about it!

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Lost Things**

"Navy is my daughter, these gentlemen are a part of my security team. They were supposed to aid in keeping Navy well within our grasp. However, it seems that Navy will be a track star some day." Christian said jostling his child lightly in his hands. He placed one arm under Navy's tush to keep her in his arms and the other braced around her middle, he could feel each breath that way. Her breathing was heavy.

"Did she hyperventilate at all?" Christian asked as he attempted to measure each breath is daughter made.

"Yeah, just a bit, we got her to calm down a bit though." Ana muttered, Kate rolled her eyes.

"Ana did it really, she's so good with kids." It was Ana's turn to roll her eyes. Christian bit his tongue as to prevent himself from chiding Ana's eye rolling behavior. Christian's frown deepened.

"Are you having a hard time breathing, baby? Does your chest hurt?" Christian asked, Navy shook her head. And as if the cosmos hated him, one of the ostriches beside them let out a screech that was louder than Christian thought the animals were capable of, and rammed itself against the cage wall. The result was horrific, many of the little kids that were cooing over the large birds were now reduced to hysterics. Navy was among those children. Even though she was in her father's arms she shrieked loud enough and jumped enough that Christian about dropped her. Her grey eyes were filled with tears as Christian instantly started to try and calm her. Navy reached out for Ana. For a moment Ana hesitated; however, the panic in Navy's face was unrelenting and Ana took Navy into her arms. Christian stopped for a moment and let himself take in the moment. The woman he was finding himself to be completely infatuated with was comforting his child. Navy had buried her face into Ana's neck and had tucked her hands onto the ends of Ana's shirt collar. Ana had pressed Navy completely against her, and was swaying while making shushing noises.

Christian stepped up to Ana, and laid one hand on her lower back while his other rubbed his daughter's back. A few moments later Navy's tears had reduced to a calming sleep, and Christian removed Navy from Ana's arms.

"Thank you, for helping calm her." Christian whispered.

"It's no problem, Mr. Grey. She's a wonderful child." Ana grinned. Christian spared his daughter a look, she was wonderful.

"You should see her when she's freaking out about penguins." Christian grinned. Ana smiled, suddenly they weren't surrounded by Kate, Ethan, Jose, or his security team. It was just them and Navy.

"You calmed her down earlier too, she has bad lungs. If she had an asthma attack she could have been hospitalized. I'm grateful that you took care of her... Let me take you out, for dinner, as a thank you." Christian asked, praying that Ana would say yes.

"It's not necessary..." Ana started.

"Please, it is the least I could do. Besides, I'm sure Navy would like to see you again. Do you still have my card?" Christian asked, Ana nodded.

"Good. Give me a call when you find a good time. I'm looking forward to see you again. Unfortunately I need to get this one to bed. She's had enough excitement for today." Christian smiled. Ana grinned, whispered a goodbye to the sleeping child and watched the father walk away.

"Well I, for one, did _not_ know he was a father." Kate deadpanned after he was out of earshot. Ana looked at her best friend.

"I didn't either, but now that I've seen it... I'm not sure I can see him _not_ being a father." Ana said.

"Navy is fucking adorable though." Jose chuckled. He remembered how the four year old looked at the ostriches curiously. Ethan looked at his friend curiously while making a noncommittal noise of agreeance.

"She's a great kid." Ana smiled.

 **With Christian**

Christian ran a finger down his daughter's face. He had just buckled her body into the Monsters Inc booster seat, which was top of the line in all safety features. She could sleep like the dead if she was exhausted enough, and she was definitely exhausted enough right now.

"Straight home, Taylor, please." Christian whispered. From the front Taylor nodded, over the last four years the military man found himself feeling as if he were an uncle to the little lady. She had her father's stubborn streak but apart from that the little girl could have any business man wrapped around her little finger. As seen not only by how adoring his boss was, but by how the little girl closed a deal... not that she did it in so many words. The little girl had just been two years old when she was sitting on Roz's lap, the little girl had pointed at a toy store that had popped up on the news. Coincidentally going out of business. All Navy had to do was bat her grey eyes, point, and say please, for Roz instantly picked up the phone and started the process in buying the toy store now dubbed "Navy's".

He had seen the exchange between the lovely Ms. Steele and Christian when Navy was scared. It was almost like they were a little family. And as Navy was Christian's number one priority Taylor was happy that the little girl seemed to like Ms. Steele. His boss hadn't had any other female in his personal life other than the little girl that he'd move the world for, and it was about time he had someone that loved both him and the little girl.

Christian was looking from his phone to his little girl. Praying that the ever captivating Anastasia Steele would message or call or something. As he watched his daughter shift uncomfortably in her seat, his phone vibrated.

It was her.

 **I leave for Portland again tomorrow, but I'm free tonight after 6.**

Christian let out a sigh of relief and checked the time. It was 12:21 now and 6:30 was a little late for dinner for Navy, but after a snack and the promise of seeing Ana again would be enough to make Navy ok with a later bedtime. Besides, she'd sleep well when he finally put her down for bed. With that in mind Christian sent a text back.

 **Perfect, I'll pick you up at 6:15.**


	5. Dinner Date Ready

I don't own anything, really, this is a spin off of one of my other pieces 'Spirals Out of Control' someone asked me if I could do a story like it where Christian as the girl from the very beginning and not 17 years after or whatever. So here is my attempt, it may suck, but bare with me please. As always, timelines probably screwed up. Please tell me what you think about it!

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Dinner Date Ready**

Christian couldn't control his excitement, he was going to dinner with Anastasia Steele. The brilliant, bright, and bookish girl that had the gall to ask him if he were gay. Although he could clearly remember the horrified look on her face as she realized what she had said. He couldn't really fault her for that question, or any of the questions, it wasn't like she was using her own. It wasn't like she was a reporter. He loved the way that Navy got along with Anastasia, he knew that the little girl deserved a decent mother role in her life. According to his own mother, father and John Flynn- his overpaid psychologist- he deserved a loving woman in his life as well. Was Anastasia this woman? Could she be everything he needed? Navy was his number one priority. If she couldn't be a mom, she couldn't be with him.

Christian checked out his reflection in the mirror: dark slacks, grey dress shirt, no tie, no smudges on his shoes, his hair ruffled and haphazard looking. He sighed and checked his watch, 5:45, it was time to go pick up the lovely Miss Steele.

Christian made his way down the hall, without even checking his daughter's room he knew she wasn't there. For he could hear her tiny voice belting a childlike version of 'Let it Go' from the kitchen. As much as he loved the little girl he regretted letting her watch the stupid movie, he hadn't been able to get her to stop singing the song in her down time since she watched it. Leaning against the wall he could see his daughter dancing as best she could in the kitchen stool she sat in, Gail was opposite of his daughter singing the song much more softly than the exuberant four year old.

"Daddy!" Navy cried as she turned around, Christian smiled and strode over to his daughter to pluck her from the stool. His daughter was wearing her favorite dinner dress. It was a soft blue color with a thick, grey, ribbon tied around the waist a bow around her back, the same shade of grey as both their eyes, from the waist down was a tulle poof that ended mid-calf. Silver flats covered the little girl's feet and tights covered the rest of her legs from the March chill. Gail came around the kitchen counter to the coat closet to grab Christian and Navy's coats.

"Wow, Navy Baby you look really pretty!" Christian smiled, Navy giggled.

"Thank you daddy, you look pretty tooo." Christian chuckled.

"Your father is very handsome, Navy." Gail smiled, handing Christian his coat and aiding Navy with hers.

"Are you ready for dinner with Miss Anastasia?" Christian asked, Navy nodded exaggeratedly.

"I is very hungry daddy." She rubbed her stomach to further her point. Christian frowned, he didn't like it when his daughter was hungry but he also didn't want her to ruin her dinner.

"Gail, do we have any fruit snacks?" Christian asked, Gail nodded before scuttling off to the kitchen to grab a package of fruit snacks to the worried father. Christian opened them and handed a few to Navy. Who popped the first one into her mouth eagerly. Christian held out his hand and Navy took it with the hand that wasn't occupied with two other fruit snacks.

"Fank you daddy." Navy mumbled around the food in her mouth. Christian shook his head, nodded goodbye to Gail, and led Navy into the elevator. Christian decided on driving one of the Audis, he buckled Navy into her car seat and let Taylor know to follow him in the SUV. At 6:13 on the dot he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he knew Anastasia was staying at. He climbed out of the car, signalling Taylor to get out and watch the Audi, hence Navy, he went to the hotel room Anastasia was in.

When Kate opened the door his heart fell for a moment, causing confusion _why was he so upset that it wasn't Anastasia opening the door?_ Then he saw her. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, her blue eyes were framed with dark lashes, a deep plum dress hugged every curve, black heels decorated her feet. Christian was speechless.

"Wow. You look amazing." Christian said, Ana grinned, mumbling a thank you.

"Do you have a coat? It's kinda chilly out." Christian asked, Ana smiled and grabbed her coat. Christian reached out and helped her pull it on. With Kate's saucy smile goodbye behind them the two left. Christian smirked as he and Ana made it out to the cars.

"What? You actually drive yourself?" Ana goaded.

"Yes, sometimes I do." Christian grinned, he stepped to the passenger's side and opened the door. Ana raised an eyebrow.

"I can open my own door you know?"

"Yes, but it is the gentlemanly thing to do, and my daughter needs to have a good example of how a guy needs to treat her. So for the sake of a child." Christian smirked, Ana rolled her eyes, but slid into the passenger seat.

"ANASTASIA!" Navy yelled, although it sounded more like ana-st-slyea.

"Hey Navy! You can call me Ana- you _both_ can just call me Ana." Ana said, looking at Christian who slid into the driver's seat. Christian smirked again.

"Oh can we?" He laughed. Ana rolled her eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes... It's rude and I'd rather not have Navy pick up the habit." Christian ordered. Ana frowned.

"Oh of course, I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry." Ana spouted. Christian smiled.

"It's alright. I just barely made it through the terrible twos with my head intact, and she didn't know how to roll her eyes _then_. I can't wait for the teenage years... I'm probably going to lock her sweet ass up." Christian whispered with a chuckle.

"DADDY, are there any more gummies?" Navy called up. Christian stopped at the stop light and looked down in the cupholder. He had been giving Navy the gummies bit by bit. A trick he learned after he found out his daughter loved the damned gummies so much that she'd forget to chew until she started choking. Christian grabbed the last two gummies out of the pack and handed them back to her.

"Slowly, baby." Christian reminded, Navy made a noise that let him know she heard him and began slowly eating at the gummy.

"She's a sweetheart. It'll be too bad for you when she starts dating." Ana grinned, Christian made a noise of disgust.

"Nah, she's never gunna date. Huh Navy Baby?" Christian asked.

"What daddy?"

"You're never gunna have a boyfriend, are ya?" Christian asked.

"Nolan's my boyfrien daddy." Navy said. Christian's head shot up. Nolan? That fucker was only five and was dating Navy.

"Nolan, Navy, who told you that you and Nolan could date?!" Christian sputtered, Ana stifled a laugh.

"Mrs. Jessica." Christian groaned.

"Who's?" Ana got out.

"Jessica is the wife of a man on my security team, Nolan is their son. He and Navy have play dates once or twice a week." Christian whispered, "But not anymore, nope! No one gets to date my Navy Baby." Christian called out, Navy's face contorted into a frown.

"NO! HE'S MY BOYFRIEN DADDY!" Navy cried.

"Nope! He didn't ask my permission to date you Navy. Besides you aren't allowed to date until you're thirty." Christian called out, real tears began to drip down Navy's face.

"NO DADDY, HE'S MY BOYFRIEN!" Navy cried once more, up in the front of the car Christian and Ana were having trouble controlling their laughter.

"Nope, baby, not till you're thirty."

"I _am_ thirty!"

"You're four!" Christian laughed out, Navy huffed, Ana now was crying in laughter.

"No I'm thirty and Nolan's my boyfrien!" Navy insisted.

"Please tell me you'll remember this." Ana chuckled. Christian looked at Ana and nodded.

"Yep, I'm gunna remember this until the day I die, and next time I see Nolan I'm having a chat."

"He's my boyfrien!"

"Not for long." Christian sighed.


	6. Love Struck

I don't own anything, really, this is a spin off of one of my other pieces 'Spirals Out of Control' someone asked me if I could do a story like it where Christian as the girl from the very beginning and not 17 years after or whatever. So here is my attempt, it may suck, but bare with me please. As always, timelines probably screwed up. Please tell me what you think about it!

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Love Struck**

Christian smiled as he and Ana sat across from each other, Navy sat in a highchair between the two adults. In the alley way much to Christian's disdain. To most of the staff at the restaurant they looked like the perfect family. Navy sat playing with an IPad as she listened, or 'read' if you asked her, a book about what Christian knew was of a princess. Christian glanced down at the menu, his grey eyes scanned the menu. Navy would enjoy the mac and cheese, with a side of applesauce. He'd like the steak with fries and vegetables. Perhaps he'd offer the same for Ana?

"Do you know what you'd like?" Christian asked her. Ana shook her head, her blue eyes scanning the menu. She looked over to Navy, who's grey eyes were focused on her IPad.

"Hmm." Ana paused, she looked up into Christian's grey eyes and she felt her heart melt a bit. But she'd never eaten anywhere this nice before. "Umm. The strawberry chef salad maybe." Christian frowned. It wasn't something hearty, but at least it was healthy. Ana noticed Christian's frown.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked. Christian grimaced.

"It's not hearty..." Christian said softly.

"Hearty? What am I supposed to eat?" Ana laughed, Christian's frown deepened, _Is she laughing at me?_ "Christian, I don't eat like a lot of people. I don't have a very bit appetite."

"Ana, I'm just... I'm weird about food... I can't stand to think about people I care about going hungry. If Navy ever has to go hungry, I'd better be good and dead first." Christian muttered, he reached out and stroked his hand through his daughter's copper curls. Ana smiled. She loved how good of a father Christian was. If she ever had kids, she hoped that the child's father was as all in as Christian Grey was. But she couldn't help but think of Navy's mother. Who was she? Where was she? She bit her lip, and said a silent prayer that Christian didn't take what she was about to ask to offense.

"Christian... I don't mean to pry... but wher-?" Ana didn't even get to finish her sentence. Anger seemed to flare up in his eyes when he realized what she was asking. Ana flinched. She didn't mean to anger him.

"Her sad excuse of a mother? She's gone. Out of the picture. Tried to kill Navy whilst in her late seventh month. She went into premature labor instead. Thank fuck I had someone watching her. I mean, she was carrying my child for Christ's sake. Navy was a heiress from the moment she was conceived. She meant so much to me, and I wasn't even ready to be a father then." Christian sighed. He didn't know what was coming over him. The only four people that knew the full story was Taylor, Flynn, and his parents (even though he left the whole BDSM thing out of the version for his parents). "I could have pushed an attempted murder charge, instead I had her hit with multiple drug charges, a child endangerment charge, and got her parental rights completely revoked. She's still in jail. Misbehavior and all that. But even if she gets out she isn't allowed to be within 100 yards of Navy." Christian smiled. Ana grinned.

"I'm sorry about that, Navy's such a sweet child. I don't know how anyone could hurt her." Ana sighed. Christian shook his head.

"I don't think my heart could take it if she got hurt. My parents bought her a tricycle for her fourth birthday last year, she was so excited. My dad, brother, and I spent two hours setting up a course for her to use. Sort of a boundary area. My mom and sister put her in jeans and a long shirt, elbow pads, wrist guards, knee pads, a helmet... the works. And when she fell, Christ, my heart stopped. She had only scraped up her hands a bit, but you'd have thought the way I reacted that she had been shot or something." Christian looked at his little girl again.

"It's what dads do. What great dads do. I remember one time I got cornered by some guys at school, I was only in middle school, but as soon as my dad Ray heard about it I was enrolled in several self-defense classes." Ana laughed, Christian gave her a soft smile. He felt crazy and powerless a lot- feelings that he was completely against. He liked everything controlled, knowing exactly who Navy would be around and when she'd be around them. Knowing that his innocent little girl would remain his innocent little girl.

"It's insane, the things I'd do for her." Christian whispered, Ana's heart melted as she watched Christian's gaze rake over his daughter. Navy was certainly a much more feminine version of her father. Same grey eyes, long copper hair, cute nose, and great smile.

"It's called parenting." Ana giggled. Christian snorted and shook his head. The waiter came and took their orders. A frown overcame Christian's face when the man decided that he'd ask Navy what she wanted to eat, crouching so that he was inches from Navy's face. Christian didn't like new people around Navy, she already didn't have much concept of 'stranger danger.'

"What about you? Do you want kids of your own?" Christian asked, Ana smiled.

"Yes. Definitely. I mean, not for a while. But yes. Have you always thought of being a father?" Ana asked, Christian snorted again.

"No. Hell no. I was with her mother when she got pregnant. Jenny- her mother- was trying to trap me into marrying her or something like that. When I didn't she went off the deep end, hence the drugs. I was done with her after she purposely got pregnant, but I wasn't done with the child we made. It took a couple months, but I eventually got used to the idea of having a child. Someone of my flesh and blood. But it wasn't ever really _real_ until the last ultrasound appointment. I had the 3D scan get done. And Jesus she was real. I was going to be a dad. After that I was all in, I mean I was in before, but after that. Jesus. I got crazy about it. Security, nursery, toys, clothes, everything. I was off the charts excited. Now I can't remember what it was like to _not_ have Navy with me." Christian grinned, Ana looked at the oblivious redheaded little girl.

"What are your plans in life?" Ana asked. Christian raised his brow at the question. "I mean besides the whole becoming-a-master-of-your-own-universe, kinda deal?" Christian chuckled again.

"I'd like to settle down. I mean, if you told me four or five years ago that I'd want to do that I would have bet my entire fortune against it. But having Navy here. She deserves a good mom. My mom tries her best, but she is her grandmother, not her mother. Jenny and her family have no claim over Navy. So it's just us Grey's. What about you?" Christian asked, Ana bit her lip.

"I'd like to settle down some time too. But I'd like to further myself in my career first. I graduate in a few weeks, so I'd like to get into my career."

"Oh? What are you going into?"

"Publishing. I have a few interviews set up for next week, actually."

"Where?"

"Here in Seattle. Kate and I are moving up here after graduation."

"That's great!" Christian blanched. "I mean... Uh.. that's interesting... do tell me more." Ana giggled as their food got set down in front of them. She may be reading too much into this, but she was beginning to think that Christian liked her as more than just the girl that saved his daughter.

"So tell me how she got her name." Ana smiled.

"Well, uh, my PA, Andrea, and my Co CEO, Ros, decided that they'd try and help figure out names. If Ros had gotten her way I wouldn't have a Navy Grace Grey, I'd have a Rosalyn Andrea Grey. It was Andrea who wanted to honor my mom, 'Navy' only came out after Andrea saw a picture of Jenny. She has these Navy colored eyes. Andrea says that it just popped into her head and she couldn't get it out. She told me and all of a sudden, my daughter had a name." Ana smiled at the story.

"That is amazing." Ana said softly, the two then laughed as Navy attempted to use her hand to pick up some of her Mac and Cheese; instead of the fork that Christian would continue to remind Navy about for the rest of the night. For a moment, Ana felt like this could be something she experienced everyday for the rest of her life. But she quickly snapped herself out of it. He was from a whole other layer of society. He wouldn't want to be with a mousy thing like her. He'd need a real woman, a woman that was anything other than her.


	7. Ray

I don't own anything. I hope Christian doesn't seem too OOC, it's difficult to try to stay true to his original character but still show the change Navy has caused from being in his life for four years already. Let me know if any of the character seems too odd.

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Ray**

Ana grinned as she leaned back onto her bed in the apartment she shared with Kate in Portland, and thought about the past few weeks. The past few weeks in her life had been the most magical weeks she'd ever had. The first dinner date with Christian had gone well... really well. After they had polished off their dinners, they decided to go for a walk in a park. Navy skipped ahead as Christian and Ana walked side by side. The adults chatted quietly while keeping their eyes on the little girl playing a game of hopscotch. She and Christian had talked about almost anything. His adoptive parents, her mother and stepfathers, Ray's business, Christian's business, Navy, Ana's school career, Christian's school career, if Christian was going to send Navy to Pre-School. They talked about Ana's career plans, Christian offered an internship with his company, but Ana turned it down quickly. Things were going well with Christian, and she certainly didn't want to be the new intern that was screwing the boss.

After that night they had a few other dates that had gone very well. The last one, the one she went on with him last night, didn't even have Navy there. Christian had left the little girl in the hotel room with her nanny, a boxy younger woman named Claire, she was soft, quiet, and kind, but she seemed to love Navy. She had bright blonde hair and soft green eyes. Ana had only seen her that night when Taylor brought her to the hotel to meet Christian. The nanny had been the one to answer the door, Navy cuddling her legs. Ana was glad that she had brought her little present for Navy, it was a stuffed penguin that Ana had seen in a store one day. Ana couldn't help herself and bought the toy for the precious little redhead. When Navy tore the wrapping out of the bag and shrieked Christian knew it was something good. It was only when Navy pulled the penguin out of the bag did Christian stifle his groan. Navy had tons of stuffed animals, most of which were penguins. It was no secret among Ros, Andrea, and his family that Navy's favorite thing in the world was a penguin. Not that the little girl cared. She loved the damn things and each one was a treasure. This penguin was different from the others however. Instead of having overly large eyes that could pop off, it's eyes were sewn. Like a line that made the penguin look pleased, it wasn't too small, his daughter was just barely two foot tall, and the penguin was about half her size. Christian snorted when Navy pulled the toy into her like it was the best thing ever. She was so happy and thanked Ana a few hundred times before showing it to her father. Christian chuckled and thanked Ana for it later.

Christian had found a lovely place for them to have a romantic, _childless_ , dinner and then took her around town. She and Christian had talked about something that they hadn't been able to talk about before with Navy around. They had talked about them. Ana felt gooey thinking about it. They had just tucked into their food when Christian set down his knife and fork, in the middle of cutting through the lemon-pepper salmon and greens, and said it.

"Anastasia, I really do like you. I want something _more_ with you, but I have to think of Navy. If you can't stand the thought of being her mother some day, or being around her now and loving her unconditionally. Then I can't... Then I think we should go our separate ways. I know it's a lot to lay on you while you're-" It took this long for Ana to snap out of whatever she was thinking about and cut Christian off.

"Christian. I love Navy. I know I've only been around her a few times, but she's an _amazing_ little girl. She'll be an amazing woman one day. I know I told you that I don't want to be a mother for a long while, but I think for now... I could love and care for Navy." There was a pause, as neither Christian nor Ana knew what to say next. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither of which knew relationships very well. Christian had only had experiences with his subs, and Ana hadn't ever been in a relationship experience at all. Ana flipped her mahogany hair over her shoulder, and cleared her throat.

"Christian... I guess what I'm saying is that I want _more_ with you to." Ana said, a breathy laugh quickly followed. She'd never wanted something as bad as she wanted Christian. She felt like they clicked, like they were supposed to be together. Ana watched as Christian's face broke out into an oversized, boyish, grin.

"This is... that is... this is great Ana. Christ... uhm..." Christian rubbed his hands through his hair and chuckled nervously. "I um, didn't get this far when I was pumping myself up for this conversation. I though you would've run by now... So, uh, Christ. Will you be my girlfriend, Anastasia?" Christian asked, he shot Ana one of his embarrassed, but charming and scared grins. Ana's heart softened, and her inner goddess put down the hairbrush and began to shake her head vigorously.

"Yes, Christian, of course." Ana grinned. The rest of their night had gone even smoother. Christian took Ana on a walk around the town. They walked arm in arm, Christian felt like a weight was lifted off his chest.

 **000...000**

Ana and Kate locked arms as they walked towards the stage, they were crowded among all the other graduates. There were people adjusting black gowns, friends or random strangers adjusting caps for people before photos. Ana looked up and could see Christian still sitting on the stage, being absconded by the big wigs in expensive suits probably trying to hit him up for more money, her heart skipped a beat as he looked up and seemed to spot her out of everyone in the crowd.

"Look up at your man candy up there." Kate giggled. Ana groaned, and whispered.

"Shh Kate. We aren't announcing it yet. He doesn't want a ton of press around me or Navy. Apparently it is super difficult to keep her out of the media." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I mean she is worth over a million dollars right now, so yeah. It'd obviously be difficult to keep her out of the media. Is he good in bed?"

"Oh god! Kate! Stop. Now. Your speech was good."

"Really? I thought that it might be too much." Kate said, allowing Ana to lead the conversation away from Christian Grey and her in bed. Together.

"No. No it was great, really." Ana smiled as she spotted Ray in the crowd. "Dad!" Ana shouted.

"Ana Banana! Kate! Great to see you girls again." Ray hugged both Ana and Kate, congratulating both girls as he does so. He kisses Ana's cheek.

"So what are you girls going to do with the rest of your day?" Ray asked.

"Well, I am going to dinner with my family, Ethan and all. Ana what about you?" Kate asked. Ana smiled.

"Dad, I was thinking that we get dinn-" Ana was cut off by a high pitched 'Anastaslya' which could only come from one little girl she knew. _Navy came to the ceremony?_ Ana turned just in time to steady herself for when the copperheaded child collided with her legs. Navy's hair was in a headband braid, with the rest of it curled. She wore a grey dress with copper colored flowers that drifted down from the top and practically filled the bottom. Ana looked up and she couldn't spot Navy's nanny, but Navy's full time CPO- Reynolds- pushed past a couple graduates his eyes wide as he searched for Navy. He seemed relieved when he spotted the girl with her.

"Hello Navy, what are you doing running from your security again?" Ana asked, the little girl giggled.

"Sorry, Ana, I got excited when I saw you." Navy gave her a shy smile, she fumbled over the word excited, making it sound more like eggcited. Ana frowned.

"I'm excited to see you too again, baby girl. But you need to stay with Reynolds, what if something happened to you?" Ana asked, crouching down. Navy frowned.

"I sorry Ana..." Navy whimpered.

"It's ok Navy." Ana smiled, "Now give me a hug little girl." Ana said in a happy voice, Navy giggled and threw her arms around Ana's neck, Ana pulled Navy close and stood. She could see Kate telling Ray who Navy is. Ana could feel Navy's breathing, it was a little fast. She wasn't too worried, as it could have been from the run over, but she figured she'd mention it to Christian anyway. Who'd probably flip.

"Navy, this is my dad, Ray, can you say hello?" Navy waved to Ray, and then Ana looked up and frowned. "Navy where is your father?" Ana felt a presence behind her, the kind of warmth that Christian emitted.

"There's my girls. Congratulations." Christian chuckled, kissing Ana on the cheek. "Congrats, Kate." Kate and Christian nodded at each other.

"Your girls?" Ray echoed.


	8. Precious Things

I don't own anything. I hope Christian doesn't seem too OOC, it's difficult to try to stay true to his original character but still show the change Navy has caused from being in his life for four years already. Let me know if any of the character seems too odd.

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Precious Things**

Christian froze as his eyes moved over from the beautiful sight of Ana holding his daughter, to the fairly large man wearing an ill-fitting suit, Christian supposed that he was middle-aged.

"Dad, this is Christian, my boyfriend, and his daughter Navy. Christian this is my dad Ray." Ana said, she could feel Christian placing his hand on Navy's ribcage, no doubt trying to measure her obviously rushed breaths.

"It's nice to meet you Christian. Raymond Steele." Ray said as he reached out to shake Christian's hand, Christian removed his hand from Navy's side just long enough to shake Ray's hand. Christian noted that Ray's handshake was strong and measured. He obviously worked with his hands. Briefly he thought of the background check that was run on the Steele family.

"Christian Grey, nice to meet you to, sir." Christian placed his hand back on Navy's side and looked up, no doubt searching for the nanny that was no where to be found.

"Reynolds, where is Claire?" Christian asked, not moments after Claire appeared from the crowd, Ray looked at Ana in confusion.

"Reynolds is Navy's CPO and Claire is her nanny." Ana whispered, as Claire handed Christian a bouquet of roses. Christian smiled, as if remembering that the roses existed.

"Sorry, sir, I got stuck in the crowd." Claire whispered, as she handed the roses over to Christian. Christian shot Ana his little boy grin, he passed the roses to Ana in exchange for Navy. In a girlish moment she allowed herself to sniff the roses, as Navy cuddled into her father's neck. Christian frowned as he felt Navy's breathing, it wasn't slowing down at all. Christian excused himself and nodded at Reynolds and Claire to follow him.

"Now what is going on with this?" Ray asked, Ana frowned, was Navy's breathing not getting better?

"Navy has bad lungs, this atmosphere may be too exciting for her. Kate would you mind if we went back to our apartment? It might help Navy calm down." Ana asked. Kate nodded as Ray shook his head and raised his hands.

"That's not what I meant Annie. He's older than you, and has a daughter for crying out loud. What are you doing with him?" Ray asked, Ana's brow furrowed.

"Dad, it's not like that. I mean, yeah he's older, but I'm twenty-two and he's twenty-seven. It's only five years. You are seven years older than Carla. And yes, he has Navy, but she's... dad she's the most amazing little girl I've ever met. She's great." Ana frowned. Why was Ray acting like this? She thought that he of all people would love and support her. She looked over at Christian, he seemed frustrated, Navy didn't look any better.

"Annie, it's not that I'm against it. I just... I wanna make sure that my little girl is ok." Ray said, Ana sighed.

"Dad! I'm fine, and I'm sure that Christian understands the whole 'fathers must protect their daughters' thing. So can we go please?" Ana asked, Ray nodded. Ana said her goodbyes to Kate, who was going to stay at her parents with Ethan for the night, and walked over to Christian. She rubbed Navy's back as she told Christian the plan. That they were going to leave, but meet up at her apartment that was just around the corner. Christian nodded and together the group slowly made their way back to the parking lot. Ray watched as Christian attempted to calm his daughter, but Navy's breathing was rapid. He could see the tale-tell signs of a panicked father in Christian as he tried to have Navy mock his breathing, count sheep, changed her position, raise her arms above her head, anything that could have been directed by a doctor. Ana eventually asked him if he had her nebulizer in the car with him, and to Ana's pleasure he did. Ray watched, astonished, as Navy grew tired of being in her father's arms and reached out for Ana. Ana took the girl quickly, willing her heart to stay steady as Navy rested her ear against her chest. Breathing still rapid. Christian ordered Ryan and Reynolds to bring the SUVs around. Christian offered to have one of them bring the deathtrap Ana drove, not for much longer, dubbed 'Wanda' around for him after Ray insisted that he drive Wanda and Ana ride with Christian and Navy, besides Navy needed Ana just as much as he needed a quiet drive to calm him.

Christian and Ana got to the apartment before Ray did. Ana pulled Navy back into her arms and quickly carried the child up the steps. Ryan was a few paces in front of her and he used her keys to open the door. Christian and Reynolds had stopped to gather the nebulizer equipment and medication. Ana shushed Navy as Christian put the nebulizer together and put the medication in the cup. He attached the tubing and mask to the compressor and then slid the mask over Navy's mouth. The mask was decorated for children, Grace said that it took some of the fear of the big, loud nebulizer machine away; however, it could be because yet another penguin haunted his days. Because sure enough, the mask was decorated like a cartoon penguin and a black elastic strap wrapped around Navy's head to keep the mask in place over her mouth and nose. Navy had tears pooling out of her eyes at this point. But as the medication began to work it's way into her lungs, she calmed. Christian sat down next to Ana, who was on the floor. He was leaning his head against her shoulder and had one of his hands on the couch and the other was on Navy's back. Ana was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Navy cradled in her arms.

That is how Ray found them, looking like a picturesque family on the floor of Ana's half packed up apartment. He had thought long and hard on the way over there, about what he would say to Christian. However, looking at the man now Ray knew that Christian would understand without hesitation. Ray had to protect Ana the way Christian would protect Navy. After all, daughters are a precious thing to a father. Ana is Ray's most precious thing, and without a doubt Navy is Christian's most precious thing. So Ray figured he'd leave Christian with a few well-meant threats, just in case the asshole decided to play Ana. Perhaps he'd show Christian his gun.

 **...-...**

"Jenny, darling, I thought you were still in prison." A woman drawled, her eyes raking over the appearance of the once slim and limber brunette. The woman's navy colored eyes darted to the door and back.

"Got out early, good behavior." Jenny explained, the other woman nodded in understanding.

"So, what do you want to do now that you are out?" The woman asked, the brunette hissed.

"He took my daughter, now I want her back."


	9. The Start

I don't own anything. I hope Christian doesn't seem too OOC, it's difficult to try to stay true to his original character but still show the change Navy has caused from being in his life for four years already. Let me know if any of the character seems too odd.

I AM NOT A DOCTOR, SO DON'T TAKE MY MEDICAL ADVICE OTHER THAN "IF IT IS WEIRD, SEE A DOCTOR."

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Start**

Christian and Ana sat on the floor like that for almost thirty minutes, even though that after twenty minutes the treatment was over. Navy had fallen asleep in Ana's arms soon after the treatment ended, and Christian was happy that her breathing was back to normal. Ray sat across from them in one of the comfy chairs, watching as his daughter kept the little girl calm. He cleared his throat as Ana and Christian finished whatever hushed conversation they were having.

"Christian, I'm going to lay her on Kate's bed, is that ok with you?" Ana asked as her father eyed her. Christian nodded.

"Yeah, just don't tuck the covers around her too tight, I'm going to call her pediatrician. She's had way too many problems with her asthma this week for my liking." Christian stood, and aided Ana in standing. The two adults went in opposite directions. Ana to her room and Christian to the kitchen. Ray looked at Christian and raised his brow.

"Her pediatrician is in the office at this time of day?" Ray asked. Christian sent Ray a nervous smirk, he needed Ana's father to like him and right now he wasn't sure he was doing too well. Christian finished scrolling through his phone and pressed call after finding the right contact.

"I pay her doctor a lot of money to be available to us at any time. She'll take my call." Christian stated, placing his phone to his ear.

"Of course you do." Ray snorted. Christian frowned, did Ana's father not like the fact that he had money? He worked hard to get where he is today. Surely a hard-working man like Raymond Steele would appreciate that.

"Mr. Grey?" Dr. Carmen Anders asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Dr. Anders, Navy's breathing has been heavy all week. She had mini asthma attacks Tuesday-Thursday, and then today she had another- but it was more serious than the other ones had been. I've done the usual, nebulizer treatments and inhaler use. She hasn't missed a treatment as far as I am aware of. I'm concerned." Christian stated.

"As you should be, Navy's breathing had been getting better with the use of the bronchodilator. I would like to see her as soon as possible." Dr. Anders said, Christian nodded.

"I'm in Portland with her now, but we will be home tomorrow by 2:00, do you need us at the hospital for tests or would Escala work?" Ray rose his brows at the mention of a hospital.

"I will need to be at the hospital, I would like to run a few tests." Christian nodded, even though the doctor couldn't see him, and ran his empty hand through his hair.

"Of course, we will head straight to the hospital. Would taking Navy into a helicopter be suggested at this point with her breathing?" Christian asked, he'd originally planned to take Navy home in _Charlie Tango_ , his little girl loved to fly.

"No, driving would be a better option if possible." Dr. Anders stated, Christian nodded again.

"Alright. I'll see you around 2:30 tomorrow. Thank you." Christian said as Ana walked out of her room.

"Is Eliot still going to help you and the tenacious Miss Kavanagh move?" Christian asked. Ana smiled, Christian's brother and her roommate had met last week. Christian had come down to Portland on business, Navy-less, and his brother had followed. The Grey brothers had stayed overnight after Eliot saw Kate, and he practically begged Christian to suggest to go clubbing. Ana smiled, after that Eliot was putting in Kate's hands.

"Yes, and you are going to Seattle to pick up your little sister." Ana giggled, Christian shook his head.

"Change of plans, I'll have one of the security guys pick her up. My mom can freak out later, but Navy's health comes first. I'm taking her to the doctor. I'll have to make a few more calls..." Christian sounded apologetic, Ana shook her head.

"No, don't apologize, don't feel guilty. Do what you have to do for Navy. She's out by the way, I left the door cracked so we can hear her." Ana spoke, she rested her head on his shoulder, and Christian wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her into his chest. He dialed another number, and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Taylor, send Mia's normal CPO to collect her from the airport tomorrow at 3:00. She's coming from Gate B, I think. And arrange what you have to, to keep Navy from the media tomorrow. We are going to the hospital at 2:30. Yes. Dr. Anders." Christian hung up. Ray's brows remained in their risen positions as Ana giggled.

"Jason Taylor is the head of Christian's security, together they attempt to keep Navy out of the media. She's in it every so often, but typically they can damage control so she isn't surrounded by it all the time." Ana explained. Christian dialed another number.

"Mia, yes, I know. I know. Look, I'm calling because your normal CPO is coming to get you. I can't. No Mia, I can't 'ditch what I'm doing'. Yes, I'm sure I can't. I need to take Navy to the hospital. Her breathing has gotten worse. No she's resting now. I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't even know what's wrong yet. They'll run tests tomorrow. Yes. I'll let you know then. Thanks Mia. Stay safe." Christian said, shaking his head. His sister was dead determined for him to collect her up until he mentioned Navy. Mia and Grace love the little girl. Grace has a mini castle built in the backyard as a play thing for her. It's a small castle the size of Navy's room, made out of actual brick and mortar, built so that it can be moved to the side of the house whenever there are Coping Together events. Grace had Eliot build it two summers ago. Christian shook his head, knowing that within two hours his mother would call. Christian kissed the top of Ana's head.

"Mia sounds interesting." Ana giggled. Christian shook his head, his sister was almost more trouble than she was worth her CPO, Sal Tucker, was always reporting that Mia was attempting to ditch him.

"She's something else, definitely. Navy go down ok?" Christian asked, Ana nodded, resting her head against his shoulder once more.

"Yes, she asked for her penguin, which I located in that rather large traveling bag Reynolds brought in. It's the same one I gave her a few days ago." Ana said.

"Yeah. She has required it whenever she has to go to sleep. It's her favorite now, she calls him Waddles." Christian chuckled, Ana smiled.

"I'm glad." Ray frowned, it appears that his daughter and her boyfriend had forgotten he was there. It was time to fix that. Ray cleared his throat, and the two looked at him with the famous deer-in-the-headlights look. Ana took a minute step away from Christian, and Christian drew himself up taller.

"Will Navy be ok?" Ray asked.

"I hope so, I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow. Maybe the meds have become ineffective on her. I'll check with Claire before the appointment and see if Navy's breathing has been heavy during the day." Christian said, Ray nodded.

"Good. Now. About you two." Christian frowned, Ana had told him that her dad didn't like the beat around the bushes, but this was ridiculous. They were two consenting adults, and if he didn't think Ana would last he sure as hell wouldn't be bringing Navy around her constantly.

"I know I'm just an old man, but I want you to know that no matter how many security guys you have. If you hurt my Annie there will be extreme repercussions." Ray growled. Christian nodded.

"I understand Mr. Steele. Things will be a nightmare when Navy begins to date. I'm sure I'll put her in an all-girl school or something like that." Christian ran his hands through his hair. Navy, dating, guys. No. He couldn't think about that. Ana giggled.

"What?" Christian asked, Ana shot him an innocent grin.

"I was just thinking about Nolan." Christian groaned aloud, dropping his head onto the counter. He'd told Welch the story of their kids dating, Welch had blanched and instantly shouted to get Jessica's attention, and- while Christian was still video chatting Welch- told her not to let Nolan and Navy 'date'. Jessica had been greatly offended. Stating that they were "just kids" that it wasn't like she was taking them to the courthouse the moment Navy turned 18. Welch had been stuck between a rock (Christian and his opinion of his daughter dating) and a hard place (his wife and her insistence that it was just puppy love). Welch eventually just told her "no more" and dropped the conversation. Christian chuckled at the memory.

"That came to a halt fast." Christian smiled.

"Oh Christian, she's just a little girl. She'll fall in love and get her heart broken a hundred times before she gets it right." Ana said, Ray and Christian snorted.

"Not on my watch." Christian frowned.

"I second that, for my girl. So watch yourself Grey." Ray grumbled. Christian nodded as Ana huffed.

"Dad, I think I can handle myself."

"I know, Annie, but it's my job as your dad to watch out for you." Ana rolled her eyes at her dad's words, and once again Christian found himself wanting to chide her for such behavior. But amazingly, he was able to hold himself back and strike up a different conversation with Ray as Ana began to prepare something for them to eat for lunch.

"So, Ray, Ana tells me that you like to fish." Christian grinned as Ray launched into a story about one of the monster fish he had gotten from one of his favorite fishing spots.


	10. Breathe

I don't own anything. I hope Christian doesn't seem too OOC, it's difficult to try to stay true to his original character but still show the change Navy has caused from being in his life for four years already. Let me know if any of the character seems too odd.

I AM NOT A DOCTOR, SO DON'T TAKE MY MEDICAL ADVICE OTHER THAN "IF IT IS WEIRD, SEE A DOCTOR."

 **What You're Reading:**

When Ana Steele helped Kate prepare the article of Kate's career they were unaware that Christian Grey had a different motive to work for greatness. There was something something much more important to the man than money. As his grandfather once told him "Behind every powerful man, there is a beautiful daughter" and Ana wasn't prepared to meet Christian Grey's most precious thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Breathe**

Christian frowned, he and Navy had spent the night at Ana's apartment. Navy slept in Kate's bed while Christian and Ana slept in Ana's room. It was a spur of the moment thing, and Christian didn't feel guilty at all. At least he didn't feel guilty until Navy woke him and Ana up at 3 AM with severe coughing, Christian had taken her temperature at that moment and it was high. Christian had been ready to take Navy to the hospital, but the only thing that stopped him was knowing that Dr. Anders was three hours away. That and Ana had been a godsend in that moment, she quickly stripped Navy of her nightclothes and placed a cool washcloth on Navy's head. Determined to bring her fever down. However; even now Christian could still feel the heat radiate from his little girl. She was still feverish but not nearly as bad as she was before, her breathing was heavy but even, and she was still coughing. He was worried, but thankful that Dr. Anders would be able to see them soon. They were on their way to her office, having left Ana around 9 in the morning, getting back in Seattle by noon and taking a short nap at Escala before the appointment. Navy wasn't like herself at all, and it was beginning to worry Christian. His normally rambunctious girl was quiet, reserved, and sleepy. She was getting sick. Christian felt helpless as Navy looked at him with her slate colored eyes.

"Daddy... I dun feel good." Navy frowned, Christian felt his heart ache.

"I know baby, but Dr. Anders is going to help you feel better." Christian whispered, Navy nodded slowly. Christian had just placed his hand against Navy's forehead when he felt his phone vibrate.

 **How is Navy doing?**

 **Ax**

If Christian wasn't so worried about Navy he'd be grinning from ear to ear. Ana _cared_ about Navy, she was worried about the little girl. That was a great sign. Christian did really like Ana, but he knew that if Ana couldn't stand Navy than things would be off. But so far Ana seems happy to have Navy to dote on.

 **She's still feverish, on the way to the doctor now.**

 **Her cough seems to have gotten worse, though**

 **Cx**

Ana messaged back instantly.

 **Let me know what is going on as soon as you find out.**

 **I'll be at Escala as soon as possible to help with her.**

 **Elliot and those guys you sent over were a lot of help.**

 **Even though they won't let me pick up anything**

 **remotely** **heavy.**

 **Thank you**

 **Ax**

Christian did grin this time, he sent two of his low-level security workers, Judd and Strong, to help Ana and Kate move in his absence. Both had strict orders that neither girl should be doing any heavy lifting. He hoped that his stubborn girl would let the two do their jobs.

"Is that Ana?" Navy asked quietly, her voice was almost a whisper, laced with fatigue.

"Yes, baby, it is." Christian answered, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

"Hiiiiii Annaaaaa." Navy said, drawing out her hello. Christian chuckled softly, even sick she likes Ana.

 **I'm glad, let them do their jobs. You shouldn't**

 **have to pick up anything heavy. Not with three**

 **fully capable men there. Navy says hello.**

 **Cx**

They arrived at the hospital, Taylor had stopped at the doors, where Reynolds and Ryan had already warded off any paparazzi that had shown up. Christian instantly picked up Navy, who even though it was chilly out was wearing shorts and a t-shirt because her body was too hot for pants, and quickly walked inside. Dr. Anders met Christian at the door.

"What symptoms does she have?" Anders asked as they began walking, she'd been Navy's doctor since the little girl was released from the NICU, she could tell something was wrong with the little girl.

"She's feverish, coughing badly, fatigued. It got bad overnight." Christian said as Navy began a coughing fit, her cough had gotten three times as worse than last night, and the only thing that stopped Christian from going to the hospital was that he would be meeting with Dr. Anders soon. Anders heard the cough and stopped suddenly.

"How long has she been having trouble breathing?" Dr. Anders asked.

"She's been having mini asthma attacks since Monday." Dr. Anders frowned.

"I don't like the sound of that cough while knowing she's been having touble breathing. I'm admitting her." Dr. Anders said, she switched directions and headed straight to one of the reception desks. Within the next ten minutes Navy had been placed on a breathing machine and placed in a suite that's walls were decorated with penguins. Christian almost groaned when he saw the walls. Dr. Anders chuckled, she knew of Navy's penguin obsession.

"Daddy. I want Waddles." Navy said softly. Christian nodded.

"Anything else baby?" Christian asked. Navy shook her head. Christian frowned and stepped out of the room to make a call to Gail. After which Christian sent a text to Ana, but not before catching the message that she had sent him while he was busy with the admittance paperwork.

 **I shall let them do their jobs, don't worry.**

 **Tell Navy I said hello as well. Let me know**

 **when she's ok. We made it to Seattle safe and**

 **sound. Unloading the boxes now. Who is this**

 **Sawyer guy and what is a CPO?**

 **Ax**

One corner of Christian's lips perked up, he was glad she made it safe and was letting them carry the heavy stuff. That was progress with her. She'd just have to get used to Sawyer.

 **Navy was admitted to the hospital. Can you still**

 **run by Escala and pick up the bag Gail has**

 **packed for us?**

 **Cx**

Christian placed his head against the wall. His little girl was laying in another hospital bed. When he left the hospital with her after her time in the NICU he vowed that she'd never be in another hospital bed. But here she was four years later. Sick and weak in another hospital bed. His phone vibrated...

 **Of course. What is wrong? Do the doctors know**

 **yet? Have you called your mother? Do you need**

 **anything else? Food? Drink?**

 **Ax**

Christian frowned, no he hadn't called his mother yet. He needed to. He messaged Ana back.

 **They think it is a form of pneumonia and bronchitis.**

 **No I haven't called my mother. Coffee would be great,**

 **black.**

 **Cx**

Christian peaked into Navy's room, and his little girl was asleep. He frowned once more, appeased that he knew she was still breathing by the steady beating of the monitors. He stepped back out and dialed his mother's number. His mom answered on the second ring.

"Christian, what is this I heard about you sending one of your security goons to pick up Mia? I thought that I told you to pick your own sister up. She's been gone for months, _months_ Christian. And what is keeping you from retrieving your _little_ sister from the airport? What kind of meeting? Can't it wait?" Grace said quickly, she was just finishing up her shift at the hospital, however, she was working on the last bit of paperwork that she had. Christian rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Mom..." Christian croaked, Grace paused Christian's voice was filled with worry and tears.

"What's wrong darling?" Grace cooed.

"Mom, Navy's been admitted into the hospital. Her breathing got super bad late last night, I put off taking her to the hospital because we were in Portland and not Seattle. Dr. Anders wouldn't have been able to get here. But over the last hour or so it got way worse, Dr. Anders had her admitted the moment we got here for her check up." Christian said, he felt himself collapse into one of the plastic chairs that lined the wall. He rested his elbow on his knee and placed his forehead in the palm of his hand as he spoke.

"I'm at the hospital right now, Christian. I was just leaving from my shift. What room are you two at?" Grace asked Christian looked over his shoulder, he could see that Taylor and Reynolds were switching posts so that Reynolds could use the restroom.

"I'm in room 2235." Christian breathed. Grace grabbed her satchel from one of the waiting chairs by her office door and scurried out of her office. Shutting off the light behind her. She ignored some of the nurses that tried to stop her and ask a question, praying that they knew something must be off for her to do so.

"Christian do they know what is wrong with her?" Grace asked as she called for the elevator, just barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes when two of the surgical interns scrambled into the elevator behind her.

"They think it is a form of pneumonia and bronchitis... but they are running more tests." Christian said, he looked up as Ana arrived. A large bag was thrown over each shoulder. Obviously she wasn't going to let Sawyer, the security 'goon' he had just assigned to her this morning, help her with either bag. Christian reached up and took one of the bags from her. It wasn't Navy's bag, he could tell because Waddles' head was poking out of the top of the bag that Ana still carried over her left shoulder.

"I told Elliot and Kate what happened. I hope you don't mind, but they said I could leave and sit with you two. Elliot says to call him and let him know how his favorite niece is doing." Christian almost laughed at what Elliot had said. Navy was his only niece, but that didn't stop him from spoiling the girl just as much as Grace and Mia did. In fact, last summer Carrick had to stop Christian from beating Elliot up as Elliot had bought Navy roller skates and a soccer ball. It wasn't that he bought her those items, it was that moments after Grace had properly strapped the former three year old into safety equipment and the adults stepped away to check out one of Mia's newest culinary creations and Elliot's construction blueprints, the three year old found out that she was free to do what she wished. And created a new sport. Skating soccer. Christian had turned back to check on Navy and found her attempting to to kick the ball whilst skating. Of course the uncoordinated toddler had fallen and scraped up her palms badly, as well as getting a shock from smashing her helmet against the patio's tile. Christian actually dropped his wine glass in his attempt to reach his daughter in time, and while Grandma Grace was tending to her 'wounds' Christian was blaming his brother because Navy had been hurt while using the two gifts he'd gotten her. Christian apologized soon after, but from that moment on he knew that Elliot wanted to create a tom boy out of his little princess.

Ana poked her head into the room and smiled sadly as Navy's eyes blinked open. She had left Christian in the hallway after he told her that he was still on the phone with his mom.

"Anaaa, you're here." The little girl whispered. Ana fought her frown as she noticed that little girl's color was as white as the sheets she laid on.

"Yes, I'm here baby girl, and I'm not alone. Look who I brought." Ana paused as she pulled Waddles out of the bag. Navy's face lit up as she spotted Waddles.

"Waddlessss." Navy cooed quietly, she reached up for the plush penguin. Ana willingly gave it to the girl, smiling as the girl cuddled into the plush.

"How are you feeling darling?" Ana asked. Navy frowned.

"My head hurts, my neck hurts, my tummy hurts, everything hurts." Navy said super quietly. Ana nodded.

"Sleep baby, I'll go find your doctor." Ana said softly.

"No... dun leave..." Navy whispered as she began to drift off again. Ana nodded gently, placing her hand on Navy's leg.

"Then I won't go. Sleep darling, I'll keep watch until you wake." Ana whispered as Navy fell asleep again.

 **...nnn...**

Grace watched by Christian's side as Ana cooed Navy back to sleep. They were peaking into the room from the glass window that's screen was left half open. This was the first time she was laying eyes on the woman that had captured her youngest son's heart, and the girl was winning her over. Elliot spoke well of her, saying that she was brilliant with Navy and with Christian. Obviously her eldest wasn't understating Ana's brilliance with Navy.

"She's good with Navy." Grace said softly, and despite what was going on around him Christian grinned.

"She's amazing with her. Last night when Navy's fever spiked she was confident that she could get it down, and did get it down for some time. Dr. Anders said that I'd be in an ER in Portland by now if she hadn't done so. Navy loves her, always wants to know when we will see Ana again." Christian mutters, Grace grins.

"Well, if my darling little granddaughter likes her than I can too." Grace says softly, she doesn't let Christian respond though as she pushes Navy's door open and waltzes in. Ana looked up at the woman quickly, trying to assess if the woman was Navy's doctor or not. She stood and moved to the end of the bed as the woman neared Navy's bed.

"Hello, my name is Anastasia Steele, and you are?" Ana asked, wanting to know if the woman was allowed to be near the little girl that had wormed her way into her heart. Grace smiled, the woman was clearly protective of her granddaughter.

"I'm Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, this little patient is my granddaughter." Grace smiled, she and Ana shook hands, and then Grace reached for Navy's chart as Christian walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Navy and Ana. Everything was quiet for a while until Grace broke the silence.

"Has she said anything about pain?" Grace asked, Christian ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends.

"I don't know, I've been out in the hall making calls."

"She said her head, neck and body hurt. I assume she meant her throat when she said neck." Ana whispered. Grace nodded.

"Yes, I would definitely say that she has pneumonia, perhaps bronchitis. But Christian, her oxygen levels look as if they are steadily increasing, so there should be nothing to worry about lungs wise. I'd say she has pneumonia and her breathing treatments have helped stave off of some of her breathing symptoms. However, let's wait for the tests to get back to say for sure." Grace said finally. Christian let out a sigh of relief when his mom said that Navy's oxygen levels were doing well.

"Thank you mom." Christian said softly, Grace nodded hanging Navy's chart back at the bottom of her bed.

"You're welcome darling, now, I am going to call your father and see if Mia got in well and fill them both in. I'm sure Mia is aware of what is going on, and is throwing a fit by now. Does Elliot know?" Grace asked. Christian had his eyes trained on Navy and didn't seem to hear his mother's words. Thankfully Ana had heard what was said.

"Yes, he's helping my roommate Kate still I think. We moved to Seattle today, I told them just to leave my boxes for later when I heard Navy was... well... but yes he knows." Ana rambled.

"Well then, I'll call him as well." Grace turned to leave but stopped once more before exiting the door. "Watch after them both. He'll need you." Grace whispered, flicking her eyes back and forth from Christian and Navy. Ana understood.

"Of course. Always." Ana said softly, Grace nodded and left the room. Already dialing someone on her phone.


End file.
